


Images

by Felidae5



Series: Mischievous: mini-series [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Pranks, violet-shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: I'll just keep chucking these out as they come...
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Mischievous: mini-series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833844
Kudos: 5





	Images

_Images_

"Aargh!"  
Kaiba was not one to scare easily.  
Kaiba Seto was also not likely to live to see forty.  
Scratch that, he'd be six feet under before he turned thirty.  
Clutching is chest, trying to will his racing heart to calm down, he glared at his full-length mirror.  
He had just gotten off a less than palatable business meeting and entered is office to use the adjacent bathroom. Upon opening the door, he had scowled when the lights had not turned on automatically. Figuring the sensors were out of commition, he had turned towards the sink-  
and jerked back when a decaying BEWD-zombie lunged at him out of the wall; shiny teeth glistening in the gloomy chamber.  
The CEO regained his composure; turning on his heel he marched over to the hall, direction the personnel restroom.  
Mokuba stood next to the entrance, smirking.  
"I told you not to take away my flying permit."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Yes, Mokie is a complete asshole, sometimes. Then again, it runs in the family...


End file.
